<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two faced by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955811">two faced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cacophonous harmony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Name Reveal, Plotting, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit reveals his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cacophonous harmony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two faced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you haven't seen "putting others first," don't read this yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, that could have gone better," Deceit says with an aggrieved sigh, flopping on the bed and casting his hat aside.</p><p>"I have a hard time picturing how it could have gone worse," Logan admits, running a hand through his hair. Remus grins.</p><p>"I can think of a <em>ton</em> of ways," he says cheerfully. "For example, a sharknado could have descended on the wedding, tearing everyone limb from limb in front of the happily wedded couple's horrified eyes as Thomas nobly ripped off his pants and tried to pelvic thrust the sharks away-"</p><p>"Remus, that is one of the weirdest mental pictures you have ever conjured," Deceit says. Remus snickers.</p><p>"Nice," he says, starfished across the bed and tangling his legs up with Deceit's. "What now?"</p><p>"Now we put our plan into action," Deceit says. "If you are still up for it, that is, Logan."</p><p>"Pretending to be me?" Logan asks for clarification. Deceit nods. "Of course I am. If you do it the way we have planned, no one should suspect a thing. They...don't seem to notice, anyway." He looks down, fiddling with the end of his tie.</p><p>"They noticed before the trial," Deceit says, scrunching his nose.</p><p>"You used the wrong tie," Logan points out. "Of course they did."</p><p>"Well, how was I know you'd switched ties?" Deceit complains. It is a familiar lament that washes over Logan and Remus as Deceit sits up, fumbling for his hat. </p><p>"If it goes well, I want to tell them my name," Deceit says abruptly. Both of his boyfriends' eyes widen.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Remus asks, his voice almost hushed.</p><p>"And you first," Deceit says, looking at Logan. "I don't know why it's been so difficult to bring up, it just never seemed the right time, and well-"</p><p>"It's fine," Logan gently interrupts. "It's <em>your</em> name. You're allowed to tell me whenever it feels right to <em>you</em>."</p><p>Deceit takes a deep breath, fiddling with his gloves.</p><p>"It's Janus," he blurts out, wincing as he waits for the derisive laughter, the mocking snort.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>When he dares look back up again, Logan's eyes are shining and Remus's eyes look suspiciously damp.</p><p>"I love it," Logan says sincerely. "It suits you."</p><p>"Really?" Deceit- Janus- asks, surprised.</p><p>"Of course it does," Logan says. "I presume you went from mythology." Janus nods. "I love it. While I can't predict the others' reactions, I hope you know that your boyfriends, at least, 'have your back,' as it were."</p><p>"Thank you, Lo," Janus says, and Logan tugs him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Janus's back. Remus presses against his back, sandwiching him in a long hug. A tiny ding interrupts them, making Deceit frown.</p><p>"That's my cue," he says. "Wish me luck?" Logan kisses his nose, while Remus licks the back of his ear.</p><p>"Luck!" Remus says. Deceit carefully extricates himself from the cuddle pile and smooths his outfit.</p><p>"It's showtime," Janus says, and smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>